Face the Duelists
by Extric
Summary: Darren Long has enjoyed dueling since his brother left home for Duel Academy. Now that his brother has left for the pro leagues, Darren is going to leave home for the school of dueling. He hopes he can do the same as his brother and become a pro duelist.
1. Welcome to the Academy

Face the Duelists

**Chapter One: Welcome to the Academy**

Darren sighed as he entered the Kaiba Corp. Duel Dome. He had been waiting in line for half an hour, waiting to take his entrance duel to get into Duel Academy. He ran his hand through his black hair and brushed off his shirt. He could hear other duelists yelling from the large duel dome and the cheers from people in the stands. The man at the entrance had told Darren that he needed to wait in the stands until his named was called.

"I hope I don't have to wait long," Darren said as he walked up to the stands. It took him a while to find a seat and when he did manage to find a place to sit, a man called his name over the intercom.

"WILL DARREN LONG ENTER ARENA FOUR! WILL DARREN LONG ENTER ARENA FOUR!" the loud voice said. Darren stood up and looked at his duel disk, his deck in the appropriate spot. He ran down the stairs and down to the arena area. A man with a checklist walked up to Darren. The man was wearing a blue robe with the Duel Academy logo on his chest.

"Are you Darren Long?" the man asked. Darren nodded and he smiled. "Enter through that door over there and a platform will elevate you to the dueling area. Good Luck." Darren turned from the man and walked up to the white door that had the number four painted in gold on it. He opened the door and entered what appeared to be a pitch-black closet. He felt the ground shake under him and could hear the elevator going up. Finally it came to a slow stop and the Darren opened the door.

A woman in a blue and white jacket stood on the other side. She was brushing her long brown hair before she spotted him. "Well hurry up! I want to finish this fast so I can go home," she said. Darren ran up to a small rectangle and stood inside of it. "Shuffle your deck. Then we can begin."

Darren took his deck off and quickly shuffled it. "I'm guessing I go first," Darren said to the girl. She nodded as she drew five cards off the top of her deck; Darren drew six. Both of their life points went up to 8000 as the duel began.

"All right, I think I will start off by setting one monster card and then I place one card face down. I end my turn," Darren said.

"Quick move. My turn now," the girl said. She drew a card and smiled. "I start off by summoning my Sonic Shooter in attack mode (1300/600). I'll do a quick move for now. Sonic Shooter, attack the face down monster." Sonic Shooter jumped up and flew at the card, slicing it and revealing Darren's Shining Angel monster.

"You've activated my angel's effect. I now get to summon a light monster with an attack of 1500 or less to the field in attack mode and the monster I choose is Cyber Phoenix (1200/1600)," Darren said. A large machine bird appeared on the field with its wings open. "I guess it's my turn now."

Darren drew a card looked at his hand. "Okay I play Graceful Charity from my hand. This allows me to draw three cards and discard two from my hand." Darren picked three cards off of his deck. "I discard Giant Trunade and Nobleman of Crossout. Next I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode (1600/1000). Since he was normal summoned he gets a counter, which makes his attack power go up by 300 (1900/1000)."

"Now, Breaker attack Sonic Shooter." Breaker raised his blade and ran to the other side of the field and destroyed Sonic Shooter. He jumped backwards as the woman's life points dropped to 7400. "I'm not finished though. Sonic Phoenix attack her directly!" The sonic bird flew over to the girl and struck her with its wings, dropping her life points down to 6200. "I end my turn"

"Err, you won't win this duel," the girl said. She drew a card from the top of her deck and added it her deck. "I play Heavy Storm which destroys all of your spells and traps." A tornado rushed through the field and destroyed Darren's Mystical Space Typhoon. "Now say bye to your monsters because I play the spell card Lightning Vortex. I discard one card and all your monsters go to the graveyard." Suddenly lightning began to hit the field and both Cyber Phoenix and Breaker were destroyed.

"Next I play my field spell Harpies' Hunting Ground." The arena suddenly grew trees and grass as it surrounded the two duelists. "After that I will summon my Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode (1300/1400). My Harpie Lady gets 200 power boost from the Hunting Ground field spell and an additional 300 from her effect (1800/1400). Now my Harpie Lady, attack him directly!" The Harpie Lady rushed over to Darren and struck him hard, leaving him with 6200 life points. "I play once card face down and end my turn."

Darren drew a card and smiled at what he got. "Your Harpie Lady is strong, but I'm sorry to say she won't be here for long," Darren said. "I use my Cyber Dragon's special effect, which allows me to special summon him if you have a monster on your side of the field and I don't." Darren played the card and looked at the field as a large mechanical dragon appeared before him.

"Then I play Power Bond to fuse together my Cyber Dragon with my two additional one to make the Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800)." The three fused together and another mechanical dragon appeared, only this time it had three heads. "Since I used Power Bond my dragon's attack doubles making it at 8000, that's enough to wipe you out, but just to make sure you don't have any traps I play Heavy Storm."

Another giant tornado came by and destroyed the girls Sakuretsu Armor and Hunting Ground. The Harpie Lady's attack dropped down to 1600. "Now, Cyber End Dragon, end this duel and destroy her Harpie Lady!" The dragon charged an attack up before firing an attack at the Harpie Lady and making the girls life points drop down to 0.

The crowd clapped after the duel as Cyber End Dragon disappeared. Darren raised his duel disk and watched it shut down. "Good duel. Maybe we can do it again sometime," Darren said. He turned and went through the door and down with the elevator. When Darren stepped out of the elevator, he bumped into a man. He looked up at the man's face and saw that he was smiling and that it was the same one that had told him were to go in order to duel.

"Congratulations on winning your duel. After quickly reviewing it, we have decided that you belong in Ra Yellow," the man said. He turned around and a man in white robes ran up behind him, handing the man five yellow and white jackets. "Make sure to catch the boat to Duel Academy in two days. I guess we will see you there." He turned and walked off. Darren looked at the five jackets and hoped they were his size because they never asked him.

"Better go home and tell my mom and dad that I got accepted and maybe phone my brother about it also," Darren said to himself. He held the jackets with both hands and exited the dome. He walked past the long line and turned right to head for his apartment.

* * *

**Yeah I know weak ending, but I couldn't conjure up any good ideas for the ending. I'm hoping I can continue with this story so please review.**


	2. The Frog Swamp Part One

Face the Duelists

**Chapter Two: The Frog Swamp, Part One**

Darren placed a stack of shirts into his suitcase. Finally, a two days wait was over, which meant that Darren could go to Duel Academy. His parents were happy when he told them the day he won his entrance duel; they went off and told their friends and other family members. The only one that didn't know he was going to the school of dueling was his brother. They couldn't get in contact with him because he was preparing for a tournament that was coming up soon.

"Darren! Hurry up or you won't make it on time to get on the boat," his mother yelled from down stairs. He zipped up the suitcase and put it on the floor. He quickly put his current deck into his duel disk and grabbed his spare cards. After looking around his room, he picked up the suitcase and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where is parents were standing with their coats on. "Good, lets go."

They exited the apartment and ran to the blue car that was parked in front of them without locking the door behind them. His father put Darren's bags in the trunk of the car and got into the drivers seat, his mother beside him and Darren in the back. "What time do you have to be there Darren?" his father asked as the started the car and drove of towards the pier.

"Uh, the man who called said one, but we have plenty of time since it is only twelve thirty," Darren said. His father grunted and still drove as fast as he could. Darren was sixteen and stood about 5'11''. He had just cut his black hair short enough that he could no longer run his fingers through it. Now that he was attending the academy, he wore his yellow and white jacket with a black or navy blue shirt under it and dark blue jeans. His duel disk was always on his right arm.

"All most there, I can already see the ship at the pier," his father said. Darren leaned to his left to see trough the front window. His dad was right, a large ship was at the pier and tons of people, either dressed in red, yellow or blue, were all crowded together. His dad whistled as he saw all the people. "Look at all the people you get to duel Darren. I'm sure you can take them though," he said, laughing.

They parked by a fence and everyone got out. Darren's father got the suitcase and cards, but soon gave the cards to Darren. The trio walked up to the gate opening and was stopped by a man in a police uniform. "Sorry, the pier is closed off, only Duel Academy students and family are aloud to enter," the man said. Darren pulled out a yellow card out of his pocket. On the top right hand corner was the Duel Academy symbol and in the center was Darren's name written in black. It had come in the mail the day before with a letter telling him to present it to the guard at the pier.

He showed the card to the man and he nodded. "My mistake, go ahead and get on the boat. It will be leaving soon." The small family walked through the opening and ran down to the boat. They finally reached the area where everyone was standing and stood still. They didn't have to wait long before a man dressed in dark gray overalls with the Duel Academy logo on his chest came off of the boat and told everyone that they could go ahead and get onto the boat. Darren picked up the suitcase and looked at his parents. "I guess I will see you this summer," Darren said. His father patted him on his shoulder and nodded. Darren's mother hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

When he got to the ramp to get on the boat, he turned and waved to his parents before walking up the ramp, other students behind him. Before he could go anywhere, he had to give his suitcase to a man, but he got to keep his cards. The man told Darren that they were going to transport the luggage to the dorms once on the island and that the students will get their dorm number before getting off the boat.

After the luggage man, Darren talked with another man. This one gave him a map of the boat and told him what the boat had on it. One of the things that he listed that Darren couldn't wait to see was the duel arena, which was on the third floor. Darren nodded and headed for one of the many staircases. Tons of people were going up and down the stairs as they explored the boat. Darren wasn't going to look around for now, he really wanted to go down to the duel arena and either watch some duels are participate in a duel.

He had to fight past the crowd to go down the stairs. After about thirty minutes of walking, he finally got to the third floor. He could hear a duel going on all ready. When he fought past another crowd, he could see that the duel was over and that the loser was stepping off of a very large platform. The winner was a short man dressed in blue and white; he was obviously an Obelisk Blue student. He had short blonde hair and a pair of large glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose.

"Does anyone else want to face my powerful frogs!" he shouted. A few of the students whispered to each other, but no one volunteered. Finally Darren stepped out of the crowd and raised his hand.

"I'll duel you since no one else will," Darren said. The boy smiled and motioned for him to step onto the platform. "Okay, first tell me your name," Darren said as the stepped onto the large platform. He boy grunted. "Fine, I'll tell you mine first, I'm Darren. Now tell me yours."

"My name is Tyler. Now lets duel," Tyler said. "I'll go first." He drew six while Darren drew five and both of their life points went up to 8000. "Okay, I'll start off by setting one monster and one face down card. I'll end there," Tyler said.

"Okay, I draw." Darren said. He looked at the six cards in his hand. "Okay, I'll start off by summoning my Proto-Cyber Dragon in attack mode (1100/600)." A large dark gray, mechanical dragon appeared on the field. The dragon had wires hanging off of the side of its body, which sparked a lot. "Now, attack his face down monster!" The dragon charged up a blast in its mouth before firing it at the card. Upon impact, the card blew up into tons of pieces and revealed Tyler's T.A.D.P.O.L.E.

"Thanks, now my T.A.D.P.O.L.E's effect kicks in. I can bring all of my T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s from my deck to my hand and I have a total of two in my deck right now," the boy said. He placed his hand in front of his deck and two cards popped out in different sections.

"I guess I will end my turn then," Darren said with five cards in his hand. Tyler nodded and drew a card which now gave him a total of seven. He looked at his cards and began to think of what to do. After finally deciding, he smiled and looked up at Darren.

"I summon Mother Grizzly to the field (1400/1000)," he said. A giant grizzly bear appeared on the field. Its fur was a dark gray and she didn't look too happy. "Now I'll have my grizzly attack your Proto-Cyber Dragon." The grizzly roared and ran at a fast speed at the large dragon. It raised its paw and revealed sharp claws. She slammed its paw into the dragon and pulled out a large collection of wires, making the dragon fall over and explode and making Darren's life points drop down to 7700. (Darren: 7700;Tyler: 8000)

Tyler ended his turn with six cards in his hand. "My turn," Darren said. He drew a card and looked at what he had. "I play my spell card Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards." Darren drew two off of the top of his deck. "I'll summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode (1600/1000). My Breaker also gets a three hundred power boost from the counter I just gave him (1900/1000).

"Then I will attack your Mother Grizzly with my magical warrior. Go Breaker, destroy his grizzly!" The warrior ran toward the bear and hit it with his blade. The Grizzly broke into thousands of pieces and Tyler's life points went down to 7500. (Darren: 7700;Tyler: 7500)

"Man we have been making some short moves," Tyler said. Darren ended with six cards in his hand. Tyler drew one card. "I play my Graceful Charity card which allows me to draw three then discard two from my hand." He drew three and looked at his hand. "I'm going to go ahead and discard both of my T.A.D.P.O.L.E. cards. Next I'm going to play my field spell card A Legendary Ocean!" A large building appeared behind Tyler and water began to flood the arena and it didn't stop until it reached the players knees.

"This card drops all water monsters down to level one and it gives them a 200 power boost in both attack power and defense," Tyler said. He then pulled another card from his hand. "Next I summon my Beelze Frog (1200/800)." A large black frog with red markings and two blue wings appeared on the field. "My frog not only gets a 200 boost, but since I have three T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s in my graveyard, he gets another 900 attack power boost making him at a total of 2300 (2300/1000). Now, go my frog and destroy his magical warrior!"

The frog let out a long tongue that began to move toward Breaker. It in a swift motion, the frog wrapped the tongue around Breaker and put him into it's mouth and then swallowed him. Darren's life points dropped down to 7300. (Darren: 7300;Tyler: 7500) Tyler ended with four cards in his hand Darren grunted and drew another card. He had to think of something quick, because he didn't think he had a monster that he could summon and then destroy his frog.

"Err, I'll just set monster face down and end my turn," Darren said. There really was nothing he could do at this point. He just hoped that Tyler didn't draw something good. He looked at the six cards in his hand, seeing if there was something he might be able to do his next turn.

Tyler drew a card and smiled. "Prepare to meet one of the coolest frogs. First I play my Pot of Greed card which allows me to draw two cards," Tyler said as he took the top two cards off of the top of his deck, giving him a total of six cards. "Next I'm finally going to play my face down card, Lightning Vortex. This lets me destroy all monsters on your side of the field as long as I discard one card from my hand and I'll discard my Treeborn Frog."

Suddenly, lightning began to hit the field and destroyed Darren's face down. Shining Angel appeared, but Darren couldn't use his effect. "Next I'm going to play Polymerization and I will fuse the tree Des Frogs in my hand to make the D.3.S Frog (2500/2000)!" Three green frogs appeared on the field and a purple vortex appeared behind them. All three got sucked into the vortex and then suddenly a very large green frog with red eyes appeared on the field next to Tyler's Beelze Frog.

"Like my Beelze Frog, the D.3.S Frog gets a boost from my ocean and since I have a Treeborn Frog in my graveyard he gets another 500 attack points, which makes him at a total of 3200 (3200/1200)! I'm not done there. I use the last card in my hand, which is Premature Burial, to summon back my Mother Grizzly. All I have to do is sacrifice 800 of my life points to do so." (Darren: 7700; Tyler: 6700)

A black hole appeared on the field and Darren could see Mother Grizzly pulling herself out of it (1400/1000). "And since she is a water type, she gets a boost from my ocean (1600/1000). Since you have nothing on your side of the field, I can attack you directly with all three of my monsters. Go, attack Darren directly!"

The Beelze Frog moved first. He swiftly let his tongue come out of his mouth and slap Darren. The D.3.S Frog did the same, only this frog knocked Darren down. Then the Mother Grizzly ran up to Darren and hit him in the chest while he was on the ground. All of these attacks sent his life points down to 600 (Darren: 600;Tyler: 6700). "You won't win this duel Darren so you might as well give up," Tyler said, laughing.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**I hope this was long enough for you Ancient Gear Golem fan. I think I should have cut it off sooner, but there wasn't a good spot. I should have chapter three up soon. Keep on Reviewing.**


	3. The Frog Swamp Part Two

Face the Duelists

**Chapter Three: The Frog Swamp, Part Two**

"You won't win this duel Darren so you might as well give up," Tyler said, laughing. So far Tyler was winning with 6700 life points and Darren was at 600. He had three monsters all ready on the field, his D.3.S Frog (3200/1200) was the strongest. Then came his Beelze Frog (2300/1000) and then his Mother Grizzly (1600/1000). The whole arena was filled with water from Tyler's A Legendary Ocean card.

"I'm stuck. I don't think I can win this duel," Darren thought to himself. He looked at the six cards in his hand. People in the crowd were whispering and were wondering if Darren was going to give up or not. He slowly got to his feet after being hit by all three of Tyler's monster. It was no surprise that Tyler was an Obelisk Blue student. It was now Darren's turn and he prayed that he would draw something good. 

Darren drew the card and smiled when he looked at it. "Looks like I get a break and so do your monsters. I play the spell card Swords of Revealing Light!" Darren said. Giant swords made of light fell from the sky and surrounded Tyler's monsters. "This card makes it so you can't attack me for three turns. That should be long enough to get the cards I need to beat you. I'll end my turn by playing a face down."

Tyler nodded and drew a card, which gave him a total of one. He looked at it and looked back at Darren and said, "I end my turn." Darren grunted, wishing he wouldn't waste moves like that. He drew a card and smiled when he saw that it was one he needed. He ended his turn, but Tyler did the same as before and ended his turn right after drawing. So far two turns had passed and after the next one, Tyler's monsters would be free and be aloud to attack Darren.

Darren drew another card. It wasn't one he needed, but it could help. He had to play something or he might have to discard a card. "I'll play a face down," Darren said, ending his turn. Tyler did the same as before. Once he ended his turn, the swords disappeared and his monster began to move again.

This card needed to be one of the cards Darren needed. He closed his eyes and drew. He held the card up to his face and opened his eyes, a smile appeared on his face. "I have a feeling that you won't be winning this duel Tyler, because I just drew the card that will help me finish you off," Darren said. More whispers came from the large crowd and Tyler grunted.

"First I'm going to use my face down card, Lightning Vortex! All I have to do is discard one card from my and all of your monsters are gone," Darren said. "I guess I will discard my Sangan." Like before, lightning came down and struck all three of Tyler's monsters. He gasped as every one of his monsters was destroyed.

"How could you? I worked hard to get all of my monsters out and you just destroy them. You'll pay for that," Tyler said. He went to draw but Darren stopped him.

"I'm not done yet," Darren said. "Next I'll get rid of your ocean with Heavy Storm which destroys all magic and trap cards on the field." A large tornado came over the field and destroyed the building behind Tyler and sucked up all the water. "Now I will play another spell card known as Power Bond!" Tyler's face went blank.

"What do you have that can be summoned with Power Bond," Tyler said. Darren smiled as he pulled two cards out from his hand.

"I plan on fusing my two Cyber Dragons to summon the Cyber Twin Dragon!" Darren shouted. The two Cyber Dragons appeared on the field but didn't stay long. A bright white light flashed and instead of two dragons, one was on the field and this dragon had two heads. "Say hello to the Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100). Since I used Power Bond, my dragon gets his attack points doubled, which means it has a total of 5600. They may not be enough to beat you, but my dragons special effect allows it to attack twice."

"This is not fair! You cheated!" Tyler yelled. "You don't deserve to win. I'm an Obelisk and you're nothing but a Ra. It should be me winning!" The dragon let out a roar, which made Tyler stop yelling and jumping up and down.

"Lets go ahead and finish this duel. Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Tyler directly!" The head on the right charged up a blast in its mouth and hit Tyler, making him fall backwards and dropping his life points down to 1100. "Now attack again and finish him!" Now the one of the left charged up another blast and hit the fallen Tyler. Tyler's life points dropped down to 0 as Darren's dragon disappeared. (Darren: 600;Tyler: 0)

The crowd clapped and cheered as the duel ended. Darren could hear others say, "I want to duel him next…How did a Ra beat an Obelisk Blue…He cheated, he obviously rigged his deck or Why did he smile so much during the duel." Darren stepped off the platform and two kids stepped on it help Tyler off. A man dressed in dark gray overalls with the Duel Academy logo on his chest came down the stairs and all the students got quiet as he raised his hand.

"All students are to exit the boat now. We have arrived at Duel Academy and we need to give you all your dorm room numbers and give you a chance to unpack before the welcome feast," the man said and he turned to the steps. He paused and then turned back to the students and said, "Oh yeah, welcome to Duel Academy. Good luck." He walked up the staircase and a few students followed him.

It took an hour before Darren could find out where his dorm was. A woman out in the field in front of the pier told Darren that he was placed in the Ra Dorm number 56. He nodded and looked at the Academy. There were tree roofs; one was blue, the next one yellow and the last one red. The red one wasn't so big because it was above the entrance.

Darren's brother had told him that the Slifer students slept in dorms separate from the Ra and Obelisk dorms. His brother said that they lived in a motel looking building next to a cliff. Darren looked around the field and saw people dressed in red and white heading toward the cliff. The Slifer students were the ones who weren't very good at dueling and were the lowest ranking duelists in the academy.

The Ra students were the second best duelers, but Darren knew nothing about their dorms. His brother was always in Obelisk, so he knew that they had the best of everything and the biggest dorm rooms. The Obelisk also were the best duelists in the academy and some of them the richest. Darren soon left the field and entered through the doors at the entrance.

After walking up two staircases and walking down a long hallway, he finally found a wooden door with the number 34 on it. He opened the door and found a very large room. In front of him is what looked like his bedroom. In the far right hand corner was his bed and to the left was an advanced looking computer sitting on a large desk. He walked into the bedroom and saw his suitcase was on the bed. He set his cards down and took his duel disk off.

When he looked up a small kitchen was placed beside the bedroom. It had a small refrigerator with small cupboards above it and a counter that had a microwave on it. There was a very small table with a chair a little ways from the refrigerator. Beside the table was a door. On the floor was a TV with a note on top of it. Darren walked over to the TV and picked the note up and quickly read it.

_Dear Mr. Long,_

_We have given every Ra student at the school their own basic television set. In the closet beside your bed is a table with wheels. If you wheel it out you can place this television set on it. There is also a cable box on the table; all you have to do is hook it up to the television._

_Also, there is an alarm clock next to the computer. If you would please set it to 8:30 AM that would help you out a lot. That gives you enough time to take a shower in your private shower which is through the door in the kitchen, then have breakfast and get to your class. Your refrigerator will be updated every three days with milk, cheese, orange juice, eggs, sandwich fixings and two things you wish to have. The cupboards above your refrigerator will be refilled with popcorn, cereal, bread, and tree things you wish to have. _

_Your computer is to be used as a cards checklist and Internet has been provided so that you may order cards off of the island. A schedule is also on the computer of your classes, which you can print, using the printer under your desk. We hope that you will take note of the time that you need to be in your dorm before the campus patrol goes searching, which is 9:30 PM._

_The campus has many things to offer you, mostly classrooms where you will study. A Ra arena is on the first floor; here you can request matches and Ra dueling tests will be held here. Also on the first floor is the card shop where you can buy new cards to make or edit your deck. You will get Academy Dollars, which allow you to buy cards by doing well in class or helping out around the Academy. Under your pillow is an envelope with 700 Academy Dollars. A single card at the card shop cost 3 Academy Dollars; a pack cost 8 Academy Dollars; and a box cost 15 Academy Dollars._

_We hope you enjoy your stay here and learn new information. We hope to see you in the pro leagues soon. Have a nice first year and have fun._

_Signed,_

Duel Academy Staff 

Darren finished the letter and looked down at his watch. The welcome dinner was going to start soon so he had to unpack and set everything up. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a table on wheels. He put the table beside the computer table and walked back into the kitchen. He picked up the TV and walked over to the table and put the TV under the cable box, not wanting to break the box on his first day.

Darren then walked over to his pillow and pulled the envelope from under it. He pulled out the money and saw that the Duel Academy Logo was in the center. He had three kinds of bills: one dollars, five dollars, and twenty dollars. He put a few in his wallet and put the rest up in the cupboard in the kitchen. After that he put all of his clothes in the closet, which didn't take long.

After the closet he logged onto the computer. He used 'Long556' as his username and 'duelinglong' as his password. When he logged on, three screens popped up. One was a checklist with what looked like it had every card in the game on it. The other was the Internet, which was linked to a card site. Then there was his schedule with a message that asked him if he wanted to print or no. He clicked yes and the printer at his feet soon printed it. He took the paper out and looked at his class list.

Long, Darren Schedule 

_Dueling 101 -- Mr. Finer – Room 231_

_Monster Card Information – Mr. Keith – Room 234_

_Card Strategy – Mr. Lope – Room 232_

_Ancient Dueling – Mr. Undure – Room 235_

_Deck Building – Mr. Havlaugh – Room 233_

Darren studied the list then folded it and put it in his wallet. A bell rung in his room and a man's voice was heard. "Darren, Darren? If you are in there please speak," the man said.

"I'm here!" Darren shouted. Darren guessed that this man was going to tell him to go down to the feast because it was starting soon.

"Are you unpacked and situated?" he asked. Darren answered yes. "Good, the feast is about to begin so please leave your doom now and head for the Ra Dinning Room. That is all." Another bell rung and the room went silent. Darren stood up and exited the dorm, heading towards the feast.

* * *

**Yes I know, another week ending. The duel didn't last long either but I wanted to get the dorm in this chapter and I had to cut the duel short to do so. Next chapter will be here soon. Please review also.**


End file.
